Black
by Jimmy Mack
Summary: Following a woman's journey from childhood on into and out of the wrestling business. Drama, comedy, definitely romance... Characters: HBK, Triple H, various other WWF/E superstars. I am in the process of editing the chapters, new content to come soon!
1. One

Okay so this is my very first fanfic. I'd appreciate all the help I can get (please review!), and I hope you all enjoy it!

This is the beginning of a hopefully, very long story. I'm inventing a new character - Kate Black, who will be intertwined into the lives of the Kliq, and various other WWF/E superstars.

Disclaimer-I do not own or take credit for anyone aside from the Blacks.

(Redux-I did some edits, hopefully the story will be more fluid guys! Update coming soon!!)

_**July 6, 1982**_

Jose pulled back the sleeve of his red plaid work shirt and looked at his old TimeCo - 1:35. Five minutes late. _I don't wait for people. I'm too old for this bull shit. If I say be somewhere at such and so o'clock, your ass better be there. I am not waiting. Two more minutes and I'm outta here. Having to wait on some guy who asked _me_ a favor._ Jose pulled the tucked shirt fabric out from his jeans and put his hands in his pockets. It was ninety-seven degrees in San Antonio, Texas that afternoon, not counting the heat index_. Gotta be at least... _three thousand_ degrees out here today._ He rolled onto the balls of his feet, back and forth back and forth trying to occupy his mind.

Usually the heat didn't get to him, he could sit out on his front porch for hours with a sweating pitcher of limeade and his old hound Fanny. He watched every lizard wriggle by, and looked at the steam rising off the asphalt road. He could get a good sweat going and never blink as the liquid slid down his weathered cheeks. When the sweat made it so his wire rim glasses started sliding down the bridge of his nose, he'd just wipe them off and put them down next to the pitcher on the little rattan table to his left, and then he'd start staring again. In his head he played over old matches back in NWA Florida with Wahoo McDaniel and Dory Funk, when he had a body that worked and he could rely on.

All the action his body saw now was the occasional roll in the sheets with his wife of thirty years, Jenny. There was also the broad side of a stool outside the practice ring he ran down on Locust Street across town. It was a building large enough to house a ring, a locker room and a little office for putting tapes together. The roof was sheet metal, thin and attractive to the sun. The place was a heat magnet, perfect for making the trainees really sweat. Jose liked it that way-_builds endurance_, he always said to the whining young men in his charge. Back in the good days training was different, _better. I remember bench pressing my trainer who ripped me a new one the whole time! "What're you panty-waist Josie? You a pencil dick you can't lift me higher? I can't believe, I got a delicate flower here tryin' to be a wrestler..." Those were good times._ Jose smiled to himself and straightened his posture.  
Rather than wrestle nowadays he taught. Like most long-time wrestlers he had a passion for the business that wouldn't dwindle and a need to keep his finger on the pulse of the wrestling world. Even though he could no longer compete, he kept his eyes and ears open for new talent and always kept close to the ring.

Jose looked at his watch-1:36:49. He slid his sand-papery tongue over his parched lips, _hungry, I'm pretty damned hungry, where should I go? The Perky's down the road's got that new thing, what is it, that cinnamon roll French toast. That'd taste real good right about now. Some blueberry syrup… _He licked his lips, the skin was peeling. _Eh, he's not coming_. He picked up a foot to start toward the open door, two shadowy figures appeared in the doorway. Jose stopped dead, and the two strangers approached. One was roughly 6'4", a big burly man, short but messy hair, Wrangler blue jeans and a dirt-stained white undershirt. The second, a little girl, lanky with long, thin, copper blond hair. She was thin, wore a plain black tee shirt, little jean shorts and black Keds. She held her father's hand tightly, Jose surveyed the two, annoyed his French toast would have to be put off.

The large man strode up, eclipsing Jose's squat figure. The little girl looked at the ground and kicked at the cement floor.

"You Jose Lothario?" The twang in the man's voice was cutting, like the roughnecks out of Denver City; he sounded like a young Jack Brisco. But his look was that of a rattlesnake, cool, mysterious, dangerous. Being around tough men his whole life, Jose knew not to cross the line with this guy. But that didn't mean he wouldn't flirt with that line.

"That's me. You're late." He read the man's face, gauging his temper. Surprisingly, the man didn't bat an eye—

"Sorry 'bout that. Truck broke down 'bout half way here. We're come from Oklahoma, Blackwell. You know it?" The little girl's eyes were now trained on Jose, she had the largest pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. On a woman three times her age it would be entrancing, but on such a little thing they were like lasers, they penetrated too deep into him. He broke their eye-lock, _she's more dangerous than her dad. 'N that's a fact._

"Yeah I heard of it. Big tornado there back in '55." He focused on the father, where it was safer.

"I wouldn't know too much 'bout that. I only lived in Oklahoma a few years, six, since my girl here was born." He put a hand on her head and rubbed gently, it was odd to see such a man be so tender.

"What's your name again? Sorry, memory's not what it used to be." Jose scratched at his balding scalp, his stomach was growling at him. The thought of a Perky's breakfast sounded mighty attractive to him right about now. He wanted to get this over with.

"Sorry there, it's Dan. Name's Dan Black." He held out a scarred hand. Several lines spanned the back of it, _maybe he works with sheet metal, them scars are pretty damn deep. _

"Black eh? Well Dan Black from Blackwell, Oklahoma, what can I do for you?" The urgency of Jose's hunger was carrying over to his heavily accented voice.

"Lothario, I want you to train my little girl." Black pushed the child forward and kept a steady hand on her back, as though there was a chance she'd run. Jose was thunderstruck, _train… what? Train, a six year old... Girl!? To wrestle… Train a six year old girl to wrestle… I'm definitely too old for this… People are ridic… I'm goin for my French toast. _

"Black, listen, she's," Black put up his left hand in defense.

"Hey now, my little girl ain't no fool. I've been trainin' her myself for three years now, she's got a passion for the business. Let her prove it. She can do all the moves, and she knows her stuff. Ask her what family runs the AWA,"

"The Gagnes, Verne Gagne and Greg Gagne, but Greg wrestles." The little voice piped up. However, Jose wasn't impressed, her father could just be feeding her lines. Perceptively, Dan Black pushed Jose.

"Ask her yourself, I'm telling you." Jose looked down at her, those blue eyes blazed - she was ready to duel with him. He knelt down to be level with her; he looked her dead in the eye and proceeded with questions his trainees had a hard time answering.

"Who's Captain Redneck?" he spoke low and firm. Without a moment's hesitation she replied just as firmly,

"Hoyt Richard Murdoch, Dick Murdoch." He continued-

"Where was he born?"

"Waxahachie, Texas, August 16th, 1946." Her voice was not high pitched like a regular little girl. There was grit in her, a depth Jose could not explain, one he didn't care to think about explaining. All he knew was, it was unnerving.

"Name two of his managers." The battle of wits kept on—

"Skandor Akbar and Oliver Humperdink." _Hmm, didn't say Albano… interesting. _ Jose kept on though, determined now to get the better of her.

"Name a territory where Humperdink managed." his eyes squinted, as though trying to intimidate her. She stared back, without blinking—

"Jim Crockett Promotions, based out of Charlotte, North Carolina." Her hands were on her hips, her long, airy hair flapped in the breeze. Jose quizzed her about various territories and talent throughout the years and she matched him question for question. Jose stood up and glanced at Dan Black who was looking down at his daughter, grinning for the first time since they arrived. His smile revealed white teeth and genuine adoration for his daughter who looked up at Jose, victory written across her face.

"What's your name?" He asked the girl.

"Kate Black." He looked down at her, her eyes shone brightly. _Well she knows her history. That's for damn sure. _He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. He didn't want anything to do with her. A little girl who knew that much is a dangerous creature. His mind told him to pass, _she's only six, not as though that's a bad excuse. _ _You take her on, she'll be the death a you. Just you wait and see Jose… .........Take a chance. _ The words floated into his mind. Jose started and looked at her. Her face was immovable, marble, stony waiting for his answer. _S__he's gonna be a challenge. If I do this, which I'm not, but if I did, she could be something... _The possibilities began swirling around in his head. _If. If. If..._

Jose looked at Dan- "Do you have the three grand I asked for?" Dan blinked and squinted with traces of upset.

"You said 1,500..." Jose pulled on his belt loops defensively.

"Yeah... Okay Kate," Jose bent to his knees, "If you can do a wrestling move..." _Go on. She can do it. _"Off the top rope," he pointed at the ring. He looked up at Dan, who oddly, remained silent, confidence brimming off him like booze out of a shot glass.

Before Jose could look back at the girl she was striding to the ring, as a seasoned veteran would. He stood and watched, arms crossed. His stomach quieted. She hopped up onto the apron and climbed to the top turnbuckle. She sat and debated a moment, her hands on her kneecaps. Jose's brow fell, not expecting a wait from the precocious girl. Within seconds she was standing, her back to the ring. His stomach flopped, _oh God what the hell did you do this for? She's six! Not sixteen! Not twenty-six you dim-witted blockhead. _Jose looked to Dan quickly, the man in the canvas work boots had his hands in his pockets, a smile laying across his face. Jose focused back on the ring and stepped forward, ready to call her off but it was too late. With a loud exhale, Kate Black executed a pitch-perfect moonsault, landing on her feet, not a hair out of place. Dan looked at Jose, an eyebrow cocked. Jose's eyebrows were knitted together, once more he scratched at the sprigs of hair on his head. He waved a hand and looked back at Dan-

"Okay. Be back Friday."


	2. Two

(Redux-I did some edits, hopefully the story will be more fluid guys! Update coming soon!!)

He wanted to get rid of her, at first. From day one, whenever he arrived at the gym she was already there. _She's just trying to work me over. Smart for a kid. Ain't gonna work though. You have to get up pretty early in the morning to fool an old fart like me. _But weeks and months and then a year passed, and little Kate Black still came early every Monday, Wednesday and Friday morning. And her passion did not fade in all that time. Each session she brought her A-game-if he wanted her to do pushups, she would do them, ignoring muscle cramps and beads of sweat blinding her until he said "stop". If he wanted her to do laps, she ran until her Keds smoked. In the ring, he had his son do moves with her-bulldogs, running lariats, clothes-liners. All of these, she perfected with intense focus and little need of practice. With time and her dedication, Jose became attached to his pint-sized protégé. A bond formed between the two, not only of teacher and student but of two people who shared a deep mutual love for the same thing. _Yeah, this kid's got something. She's got it._ He thought to himself as he watched her hone her skills – physical, and more importantly her knowledge and appreciation for the game.

One day in early October of '82, Kate was running her routine laps when he heard her -

"Fritz Von Erich. Jack Adkisson. August sixteenth, nineteen twenty-nine. Six-foot-four. Two hundred n' sixty pounds. Debut nineteen fifty-eight. Trained by Stu Hart. Denton, Texas…"

"Blackjack Mulligan. Robert Windham. November twenty-sixth, nineteen forty-three. Six-foot-six. Three hundred and forty pounds. Trained by Verne Gagne. Eagle Pass, Texas…"

"Ric Flair…"

"Nick Bockwinkel…"

"Boris Malenko…"

By Christmas of that year, had she been old enough, Kate would have been ready to make a tape and start wrestling matches in any territory she wanted. Jose was sure. He always knew when he spotted good talent. After thirty years in the business he'd be a fool not to. When he spotted a star, the feeling was instinctual. Jose's whole body hummed with intuition, from eyebrows to toenails. He felt young again as she whipped around the ring and refined her physical skills into clean-cut movements. As she moved and worked with other students of his, fifteen and at times twenty years her senior, he saw her brain surging and plotting each step, each breath. Everything was deliberate, all a part of the story she wanted to tell in the ring. She would be cocky at times, meek at others. She could be dominant as a hurricane, but she could sell and bump all over the place when needed. She had control, she had finesse, she had power and she had knowledge. But she had female parts.

In the moments when they would talk, sometimes reminiscing about his old matches over peanut butter and banana sandwiches (nicely chilled from the mini-fridge in Jose's office), he could see she had the true wrestlers spirit. She had age in her voice, inconceivable in a now seven-year old girl. It was as though she knew the mat of the ring like it was her own skin-an extension of her own body. She could call a match as easily as she could pour milk from the carton for her morning Frosted Flakes. She was born to do this. These thoughts kept him up nights, smoking Marlboro after Marlboro in worry even though he quitted seventeen years ago. He'd run scenarios over and over in his head, _well if she really worked with the guys, if they gave her a chance… if they could only see the way she does that suplex… maybe if she could just _talk_ to someone about the business… then they'd see…… _ Each night Jose filled up an empty Folger's can with cigarette butts, and realized more and more there were no coulds, no maybes for Katie as a major contender with the boys. There was no future for her in the ring unless she managed or she was strictly a women's wrestler. But he knew those fates would break her heart. When she walked to her new ranch house near Randolph Air Force Base, she dreamt of standing with the Ric Flairs and Harley Races of the world, shoulder to shoulder, toe to toe and tearing the house down with them. She envisioned herself a peer, a future World Heavyweight Champion. For all the wisdom she possessed, she still naively believed in herself. She firmly gripped the idea that she would go down in the Halls of Fame as one of the greatest, gender disregarded. This hope shone from her so brightly, each lesson he saw her eyes gaining more sparkle the closer she felt she was getting to her dream. This broke _his_ heart.

_If only she was a boy. _Jose got back into his queen-sized bed, rolled over hard and buried his face into his pillow. _ Goddamn it why couldn't she be a boy…_


	3. Three

(Redux-I did some edits, hopefully the story will be more fluid guys! Update coming soon!!)

_**Summer 1984**_

Kate was sitting on the top turnbuckle when Jose walked in one lazy Tuesday morning in July.

"You do your warm-ups?" Jose asked, he put his hat on a hook on his office door. She rolled her eyes,

"Have I ever _not_ done my warm-ups?" She looked at him, oozing sarcasm. He stared back and smirked as she walked over to the mini fridge next to his desk. She retrieved her favorite - a pineapple juice box and a peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"New guy today." Her eyes flickered with interest as she sat up on the desk cross-legged, her pineapple drink next to her.

"Is he good at all?" He sat down in the chair opposite her, reached out and took a swig from her juice box.

"Haven't seen him yet." He put it down and sat back.

"Well then what's he comin' here for?" She took an aggressive bite of her sandwich. Over the past year with Jose, he trained her less and less. Frankly, there was nothing else he could teach her. If she had been ten years older, he'd be sending out tapes and calling up territories. He schooled her the best he could, imparting all the wisdom and experience had had upon her. But now she had to play the waiting game, which would be the hardest thing she'd have to do until she was old enough to break into the business.

"I need the money." Kate finished her sandwich and tossed the crusts into the trash and rolled her eyes. _Money money always money with him. His eyes just like dollar signs-a human cash register!_

"Hey Jose?" He looked at his TimeCo and got up from his seat. _10:35. Five minutes. This kid better be on time, or to hell with him. _

"What?" _Cause I hate waiting. I don't have to wait. I'm too old for this. I really should quit. That's what I should do. Move to Mexico, that's what I, no… I'll go to Pensacola. Yeah. I like the sound of that._ Jose started toward the door, the girl trailed close behind with her red-gold hair playing in the breeze.

"Am I better than a boy?" He stopped and turned. His eyes flickered with sadness, the lines of his careworn face etched deeper inside. _Little girl, you're better than anyone. You have the most talent, the most skill of any wrestler I've ever seen. You're gonna make it if it's the last thing I do. _He decided the last bit right then, no matter the stakes or consequences, Jose Lothario was going to bust his ass and stick by her.

Just then the door to the gym opened, two men entered - one in a military uniform with slicked back hair, the other in blue jeans and a plaid button down shirt. Jose went to whisper something to Kate but she was gone. He turned to look at the office and the door closed to a sliver; he grinned - he knew she'd be watching. _Wonder what she'll have to say…_

"Mr., uh, Lothario was it?" The elder man held out a hesitant hand, his lips thin with disapproval. _This kid ain't a legacy, that's for sure. _

"That's me." _Look at this kid, probably only nineteen, a college dropout too. Real reliable…_ The younger man held out a hand next.

"Mr. Lothario it's nice ta meetchya." He had a deep voice and a firm handshake. Jose's eyes squinted intently, the kid was shaking a little. There was shyness there, any sort of bravado this kid might've carried in high school or wherever he came from, Jose was sure the business would take it out of him. _If he even makes it…_

"Thanks, Hick-somethingwhat'sit?" The young guy laughed easily, his feathered blonde hair soaked up the sun and his teeth shone pearly white. _This kid's a heartbreaker, that's plain too. I'd bet he's all sorts of trouble... _Jose smiled, interest building, _now _that's_ something I can work with. _

"Shawn Hickenbottom, yeah, the long last name always gets people."


	4. Four

First of all-THANK YOU to amyvedamarie and shinigamiredrose for reviewing! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like it!

I hope this keeps everyone's interest, and Chapter 5 will be posted soon!

Thanks and enjoy!

(Redux-I made edits so the story makes more sense, update coming soon!)

_**From where we left off-**_

At eight years old, Kate Black had more knowledge of people than many would know in a lifetime. She knew you had trust issues in the way you picked out cookies at the grocery store. She saw that although you were an accountant, you really wanted to be a ballerina in the way you walked. She also had wisdom of the heart, something outright uncanny in such a young girl. She understood the power of love - it could be sweet, tangy, soulful, murderous. Definitely not a plaything one reaches for in a toy chest. She'd seen her father for so long singed and scorched by the many ladies that came in and out of their many homes. She'd look at him across the breakfast table over her bowl of Cocoa Puffs sometimes, and his heart was a brick red. It sweltered and surged with love when there was a new woman. Days later when the fling crumpled up and the woman was gone, his heart was like his eyes, a deep, drowning blue. He'd be blistered, a sea of brokenness.

Inside the black Keds, wearing the silver necklace with a tree pendant was not just an eight-year old girl from the poor side of town. There was overflowing sagacity, burning desire, poignance that was deeper than flesh and bone. Sometimes she'd walk back from Jose's gym and passersby on the other side of the street would swear she floated down the sidewalk, and when they crossed her path verve and hope came over them. They'd get the spiritual kick in the pants they needed to ask the girl out or tell the boss off. At eight, she was a force to be reckoned with.

The first time she cast her baby blues on Shawn Hickenbottom that slow, sultry day in Texas, she saw her own heart. It was shining and alive in a way she had never before experienced. Laying eyes on him, lightning bolts encircled her heart and with each beat the volts zapped throughout her. Newness engulfed her, she'd never be the same. She could feel the pulses of her heart in her cheeks and chest, calves and forehead. She appraised his athletic frame as acquainted himself with Jose. His muscle was taut beneath gleaming, tanned skin. He had masculine, strong hands perfect to hold and hair like silk sunshine framing his sincere but inviting face. Then the crown jewels - his blue-green eyes. They were like spheres of water she could be lulled in. But at a moment's notice the waves could churn and storm. Kate began to notice his colors, his heart was thumping like a rabbit's foot against the ground, and pink tinged with red. _He wants this, real bad._ Shawn loved each facet of the business from ring-posts to pops to storylines and the traveling. He wanted it all. A deep purple crept over him in rivulets though. _What's he so afraid of? I don't know... but he's very afraid... lotta doubts in there. _She was certain. It was all on his face as plainly as if it was a lit-up billboard. The father gave Jose a slip of paper, the check, and then turned on his heel to leave. The younger man however, quickly glanced over at the slit between door and frame. Kate did not move away from her post for fear of being found out. She liked having a better view of his face before he left. A smile flickered across his face. He shook Jose's hand again, "Thanksa lot Mr. Lothario. Really, thanks." She wondered if he saw her, she hoped he did.

When he was gone she sat on the floor a moment, soaking in this new person and new feelings. She felt like a new song, light and chipper. What she felt for Shawn was pure gold.

_**Later**_

"Jose! Jose!" Kate ran from the office over to the man sitting on the edge of the ring.

"Look at this check, will you look at this! Thank God the old man doesn't realize… he could've had me for, three hundred less! Do you realize what this means?" He shouted giddily. Jose put the check down on the mat and stood up. He grabbed Kate and held her high in the air, grinning and spinning with joy. "I can get a porch on the back of the house!" He held her up higher, the little girl joined in the laughter, the tone like a song. "Hell," he put her back down and leaned on the apron. "I can even get a new ring! No, forget that, this old thing's just fine." He pulled at the bottom rope and it snapped back into place. "I'll buy myself, no, no. I'm gonna get Jenny somethin' nice. I'll get her, something. Something... nice." Jose held the check again and ran his weathered thumbs over the ink. Kate sat up next to him and looked at the check, then Jose. She had never seen him smile so much. _Geez. If I knew that money made him so happy, I woulda given him my entire grizzly bear bank when he had the runs last week. _A golden red emanated from him in happiness and excitement. But she couldn't pay attention to him any longer. There were magnets inside her, pulling her mind back to Shawn, back to her feelings. Kate made sure he wasn't paying attention, then closed her eyes. Everything inside slowed down, her breathing was rhythmic. She was calm, confident, certain - the same feelings she got when she was on the road, doing her morning jog. She let the visions take shape. This was something that just started happening. Before she had the colors and what she saw people do, now she was learning to hear what her mind told her too.

There were five, five men. They were muscular, funny, confident. She couldn't make out faces. One was huge, so tall. Two blondes, the other darker. Those two were different, closer to her. And they liked her different than the others. The dark three were brothers, the one with black hair liked practical jokes. There was one blonde, long hair, he stood out the most. He tugged at her insides, he was polarizing to her. She felt the dregs of emotion and rode the highest wave all at once. These men were her future, she felt good being near them.

They dissipated, a new man was in her face pointing and whining. Long, curled dark hair. _He's not my father_, she thought. His words were slurred and fragmented, but he wanted things his way. Huge ego, _his head's like, like one of those hot air balloons_. It grew the longer he spoke... And then, there was Shawn. He came up from behind this man, he was smiling so hard his face looked like it might break from the pressure. He had a dart in his hand, Kate laughed. Shawn reared his arm back and then _POP_. He popped the big head, it was gone. Shawn looked at her now, reached out...

She was in bed, she liked pretending to sleep. He was very gentle when she slept. He kissed her neck, across her shoulders, down her sides... Kate turned her head to see him, but he was gone.

Now she was in a car, the radio was playing and the vast expanse of pavement stretched out in front of them. The same long haired blonde from the group of five was driving, she wanted to see his face. He turned off the radio, he was speaking but it was cutting out, "Ka-," she strained to hear, "Kate," "Kate I-"

"Kate?" Jose looked quite concerned. She played it cool.

"So you're gonna train him right?" He looked back lovingly at his check. _He's so good Jose, please, please just give him a chance…_

"I got the money don't I?" She had a look in her eyes, _Pleading? Something funny's going on here..._ "Why do you ask? Do you know him or something?" He questioned. She pulled back and leapt off the ring.

"No!" She flipped her hair defiantly. For once, he followed after _her_.

His tone was sing-songy-"Do you, _like_ him?" She strode on, her path circled the ring; he kept behind her, creased the check and put it in the chest pocket of his plaid shirt. _Oh God, let it go Jose, c'mon!_

"No I don't." she was terse, not giving any ground. Jose continued, _I'm gonna get it outta her. She's gonna tell. _

"Katie's got a cru-_ush_." He chuckled, wanting her to rise to the occasion. She glared, a cold smirk slowly materializing. She said nothing and advanced. The grin fell from Jose's face, he didn't feel so smart now. She stepped to him, toe to toe, and jabbed at his stomach-

"Now you listen to me," She pursued him dangerously, as a leopard would an antelope. Her tone sharpened to a dagger point. "I'm _not_ in the mood, so back. Off." She turned toward the exit. Jose said nothing, he was startled, but not finished. The smack of his lips echoed throughout the gym. He followed after her, unfortunately. She gauged how close he was by the sound of his moccasins against the cement, _squawk, squawk, squawk_. Her shoulders tensed, her eyes narrowed, she smiled. She had the timing down when she would strike- _three, two, one!_ Jose started to speak-

"You know I," but before he could finish, a black Ked caught him on the chin. He fell back onto the concrete, his tailbone moaned in pain. The girl superkicked him square on the jaw. He was sprawled out as she left the building, the victor of this one-fall bout. He picked his glasses up off the floor and replaced them over his ears. He thought out loud - _Oh yeah, dat girl's got it bad. _


	5. Five

Hi readers-I am SO sorry it's taken me so long to upload this.

I hope you all enjoy and please, continue the reviews, they are SO much appreciated.

I will be quicker at uploading the next chapter!

(Redux-edits here too. Update=soon!)

**_At Jose's Gym_**

Kate stood halfway between the doorway and the ring, the air hot and heavy around her. After Jose went and hid in the office, she closed her eyes. Since her official wrestling training had been completed long ago, Jose felt he should teach her how to defend herself in case some of the boys tried anything with her, or if a fan got too rough. _ She's gotta learn this stuff anyway, she's a girl!_

Earlier that morning after setting the ring up for the training sessions for the day, Jose sat Kate down to talk. "Now you know that once you start wrestling, the boys aren't going to treat you the same as the other rookies. They're going to rib you hardest, they're going to be stiff with you, they're gonna try to feel you out - see if you're tough. And to be honest with you, they're gonna probably try to hurt you. Don't matter where you go, don't matter when, they're not gonna like you bein' a girl and bein' a serious wrestler. They ain't gonna see you on their level, ya know, even if you're better. And I want you to be ready for all dat."

"I am!" She said petulantly and crossed her arms. Her jaw was set with rebelliousness. "I'm gonna prove them all wrong."

"It's not that easy,"

"Listen," she lowered her voice. Jose gave her the benefit of the doubt and did listen, at least before he brought her back down to earth. "I know they're not gonna like me. I don't care. I'm not wrestling to have friends. So long as I'm great, then I'm free." Jose pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, and went to open his mouth, _Kid I'm not tellin' you this 'cause you're weak. You're great. One day, you might be da best. But that ain't gonna happen if you're wearin' a skull halo 'cause some punk took a two by four to your head after havin' to lose to ya. _He tried to be calm.

"That's true. The better you are, the more they _should _respect you. And you _aren't_ wrestling for friends. I'm glad you know that already. But this isn't about friends. This is about your safety. If you aren't careful, you're not gonna have any friends anywhere, cause you may be dead." She uncrossed her arms and surveyed him. He had her attention. "Even if you don't believe me, why not do it anyway? We got nothin' else to do until two o'clock." Her little brow crinkled,

"What's at two o'clock?"

"Your boyfriend is coming to start training." Jose chuckled as she stood up and stomped a foot.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" She bellowed and stormed out.

**_Five minutes later_**

She stood, eyes closed, feeling the sultry air rub against every pore on her skin. Her breathing was slow and steady, like the tide rolling in over the shore. There was no breeze to hinder her hearing; there was no sound in the gym. She was not to open her eyes until Jose made contact. So many thoughts raced across her mind in all sorts of colors and shapes. She thought of her father, who did not come home the night before. _If he doesn't come home tonight, I'm gonna make that tortellini in the freezer for dinner. Yeah, that'd taste so good with some olive oil, mozzarella... yum…_ She then considered her future ring attire. She wanted to wear all black, something comfortable, easy to work with. Nothing to get in her way.

"Quiet your mind." Jose's voice wafted through. Slowly, her mind faded into darkness, all the thoughts and fantasy lolled away, far away from her. Her breathing steadied and her ears were wide open - picking up every shuffle of every ant across the concrete floor, and the sound the strands of her hair made moving against each other. She was a statue, waiting for the moment.

Jose tried to be sneaky. He removed his shoes and tiptoed all over the gym, trying to throw her off. It wasn't working. Her ears were tuned in, _front left, his arm, _she heard the cloth of his shirt brush against the skin of his arm, _he's throwing something, _a pebble hit the wall and fell to her right. She tried to hold back a smile. He finally made his approach, circling around back behind her five paces. Her muscles tensed, her heart calmed. He might've been pursuing her, but she was ready to pounce. He inched forward, _three_, arms outstretched, _two, _ready for the grab, _one_.

When Jose woke up about seven minutes later, there was a juice box and a peanut butter and banana sandwich next to his prone body. Jose sat up and rubbed the back of his head, a goose egg already taking over. He sipped down some juice and heard footsteps, he hadn't realized she was still there. Kate Black stood over her fallen opponent, as she would do many times in her future, with an eyebrow cocked. He looked up at her and squinted. Yet again, victory was written across her face.

**_Training Session #1_**

Kate had gone to Maizy's Costumes down on Cherry Street while Jose ate lunch and licked his wounds. A fuchsia feather boa, a zebra-striped top hat and bright red lipstick were her purchases; while Jose was busy training Shawn Hickenbottom, she had to occupy her time _somehow, _and had decided that dress-up would do the trick.

When she got back Shawn was already there. It was bright outside so when she walked through the open front door, Shawn could only see her shadow, small, spindly, and long hair restless in the breeze. He eyed her as she walked straight over to the long mirror to the right of the ring, near the office. _Is that, that can' t be his daughter… _She set down the shopping bag at her feet. She looked over her body before the mirror, putting her hands on her hips, pointing her toes and looking over her shoulder. Shawn squeaked out a giggle, then put a hand over his mouth. Kate used the mirror to look at him. She was proud to get a reaction out of him. Jose walked out of the office suddenly and right to the ring, not paying the girl a bit of attention. _Okay so either his vision has gone to shit, or she's supposed to be here…._ Jose pointed to the ring, Shawn furrowed his brow, Jose's brow shot sky high and Shawn slid into the ring as quickly as he could.

Shawn finished taking his final practice bump and stood, less steady than he head been minutes ago. He wiped his forehead as Jose gave him his next task. He tried to listen but his attention had been captured by a little copper-headed girl in a zebra striped hat. He watched, a grin threatening to creep over his face again as she posed and postured - she stuck out her behind and put her hands on her hips, did a twirl and then stopped, throwing her head back and pouting her lips, which were "Vivacious Red".

Jose's voice snapped at him, and Shawn came to his senses. He continued to work and listen, Jose sniping at him like a pit bull at his ankles, but from time to time he'd look back at the little girl in the black Keds and smile.

Kate Black was absolutely thrilled with herself, _mission accomplished._ She had seen Shawn looking at her, and each time she caught his blue eyes and his sweet smile in the mirror, her heart would flutter throughout her whole body. But that wasn't the only thing she was watching in that mirror-she had been watching him move around the ring. She was in awe. Shawn Hickenbottom already had a dominating command of the ring and his body-she knew he had the right stuff to make both of those things do whatever he wanted. He had a spark. She had been giddy when he bounced off the ropes and took his bumps, the whole time thinking _he's a hall-of-famer… better than Flair… he's just so… wow._ She was excited, already imagining matches they could put together - what spots they could hit, what sequences would compliment their styles best. _I'm gonna wrestle him someday. And we're gonna tear the house down_.

The session ended and Jose kept his stony composure. There was no "good work" or "nice job" doled out, there was only Jose hustling from the ring to his office, and the slam of his door. _Is this normal? Did I just flop? It's only the first session.. I couldn't have been _that_ bad. _Shawn thought, anxiety rising inside. _I mean, I think I did pretty okay, I mean, I hope I did... It isn't as easy as practicing in the pool, I'll give ya that... I thought I adapted well!_

He walked toward the exit, was a few paces away and his thoughts switched from Jose to the other person in the gym. He stopped, curiosity suddenly gnawed away at him. He found each step away from the girl, the more he was drawn to her. The more he wanted to look back. She was cute, funny too. She was a showman - her little poses and dances. _She's all right. Wouldn't hurt to look. What would she care anyway? I bet she wouldn't even notice..._

Shawn moved slowly - head first, then his shoulders, torso, finally his right foot lifted a little off the ground and he finished turning. As if on cute, her gaze fell on him. The bright boa framed her face, lighting up her pale skin. The hat sat askew on her head, making her look like a little girl rake. Her eyes moved from his toes to his eyelashes up his body. She settled on his face - his brows knitted together and he bit his lip. She smiled geniunely at him, as though they were long lost friends meeting again for the first time. Shawn felt naked in front of her, totally raw and exposed. No one had looked so closely at him, no one had cared to - they thought he was easy to figure out. He couldn't handle it. Shawn turned on his heel and hurried out. Kate pulled the hat off and clung to the boa - a soft comforting thing. Her chin quivered and she sat on the harsh ground. This would not be the last time Shawn Hickenbottom would make her cry.


	6. Six

First off- thank you so much for the reviews, I love getting them! It makes it easy to see what I'm doing wrong or right, so thank you!

Second-I hope that you all enjoy this next installment, and know that there's plenty more coming!

_**The Last Session: A few months later**_

"He's the one Jose. I know it." Kate said as she hung upside down from the top rope, a Tootsie Roll Pop in her mouth. He stood in front of her and crossed his arms. When Shawn walked away from her, it had hurt her. But she wouldn't give up, not yet at least.

"You really think so donchu?" he asked. She nodded vociferously.

"Oh yeah, for sure Jose. I mean look how quick-he's only been here a few months! And his ideas, I mean he's so smart with matches. He's just got it. He's got it you know?" Jose eyed her and considered, rather than teasing her for the eleventieth time about her obvious affection toward the kid.

"You learned that quick, quicker even." She smiled and licked the Tootsie Pop.

"Well we both know _I'm_ great." She finished the candy and tossed the stick. _Yeah kid, you are. You're better._ Jose watched as she flipped herself over the ropes and into the ring. She ran back and forth between the ropes on the left side and on the right, bouncing off them a few times to loosen up. After, she hopped up onto the top turnbuckle in front of him, and did a perfect moonsault off it. As she continued the match with her invisible opponent, Jose got a lump in his throat. It killed him as he saw her, day after day, executing moves far beyond her years, talking about the business as though she had come up with Jose himself. It killed him that all this talent would probably go to waste. She'd end up behind a desk in some air-conditioned, office-politics infested building where she'd waste away, her body would loosen and flab up, her passion would erode and her mind would turn to mush. She'd be robbed of what he believed she was born to be - a champion, a champion among champions, the greatest champion of all time.

Shawn stood in the doorway, watching the little girl he had seen months ago. Kate hadn't let him see her since that first session - she watched from behind the door. But this being his last day, she thought she'd give him another chance and put in an appearance. Kate pulled off moves in rapid fire succession and with perfect accuracy. A swan dive, what would be a head-scissors take-down if there were an actual opponent in the ring. As he continued watching, he heard fans screaming, the referee's voice guiding her through the match, the announce table going wild. She was catlike in her movements, slick and calculated-never missing a spot. His jaw was on the floor and his heart was whirring. Shawn couldn't form a thought as he silently watched this display. Kate stepped onto the top turnbuckle for her grand finale, a corkscrew moonsault. Her little body twirled, it was as though she were a ballerina, or a mermaid, swimming so delicately through the air. He'd never seen anything like it.

Time slowed down for Kate during her descent - she saw Jose's face, happiness and excitement. In the doorway there was a figure, too. _It's him._ She closed her eyes and her feet made contact with the mat. _I'm glad you saw that Shawn Hickenbottom, now you won't forget me. _Jose clapped and laughed, a side Shawn never would've believed existed. Kate slid out of the ring after a few bows of pride and walked toward the front door. Shawn backed up, intimidated by the now nine-year old. She got closer, her eyes were glowing, her jaw set. Shawn's chest tightened, he thought back to when he was seven at the zoo, standing in the cat house when a lion roared. The sound rattled through to his bones. Kate Black walking toward him jangled his insides just as thoroughly. He inhaled, muscles tensing, trying to ready himself for her, but to his surprise she walked right past him, not even brushing his side. _Y__ou'll be seeing me again, _she thought turning the corner. He felt heavier, sadder than he had been just a few moments ago. Though she had frightened him, she had thrilled him too when she was in the ring. There was a brilliance he experienced he wanted back, now all that was left was a slithering, sinking feeling - loneliness.


	7. Seven

_**Jose's office, a few months later**_

The picture on the little black and white TV wasn't coming in too well. Kate was glued to it nonetheless with a bowl of popcorn between her knees and a juice box in hand. _Kansas City__, this is a great place for Shawn to get noticed. Do some promos, get more face time, better guys.. I hope they do more with him than Bill Watts did, that's for sure…._ Shawn _Michaels_ came into frame wearing black trunks and a shiny vest. Her heart ballooned with pride and anxiety. The fear in his eyes and his feigned confidence as he walked to the ring did not escape her notice. _I hope he knows he's good... come on Shawn..,_ she worried. He entered the ring and the match got underway. Quickly Shawn acclimated to the ring and started really catching his groove. He even did a few taunts! _There you go! Show 'em! Do it Shawn! _On some level, Kate felt any success Shawn had, she could have too. Maybe it was because they trained in the same place. Maybe it was the bond she still felt with him from the first day they met. They had gotten off to a rocky start, her heart hadn't wavered. It hurt when he walked away from her back then, but her insides kept nagging - _don't get mad. He needs you, you know it. His eyes screamed it. He was just scared. Don't let go... patience... _So she kept watch over him the only way she knew how. She watched all his matches she could, she felt as though she was in the ring with him too, calling moves, discussing strategy and psychology. Every bump he took, she felt the bruises. Every time he was booed, she wanted to do a heel turn and soak up the animosity. Every cheer Shawn got, she felt like the white-meatiest face of them all. She had faith in him, and every time she turned the TV off, she thought the same thing. _Oh yeah, he's gonna be sooo big._

_**1985**_

_FINALLY! _She thought. _THE AWA! Now this is better! God he and Marty are so good. They're, they're water in the ring. They're so flexible. _Kate walked toward her bedroom to go to sleep, after tucking her father in and bringing him a glass of water. _I can't believe how quick it's going! He's gonna go to up North so soon, I just know. I mean Vince has to know about him now.. If he doesn't he's a fathead. I bet in two years,_ she climbed under the covers,_ two years he's gonna make it big. _She heard her father coughing in the next room. It was a sick sound - the decayed lungs of a lifetime smoker choking for air. But in a morbid way, it comforted her. It was nice not being alone all the time. At school, Kate was not a popular girl. Though they couldn't put their finger on it, the other kids knew there was something different about her. The depth with which she looked at them, the ratty old shoes she always wore and the way her lips never cracked into a smile all wrapped up in such a neat package scared the others. They couldn't fathom her. Every day on her walk home the older boys hassled her-_You're a weirdo Black. Black. That's such a stupid name… Freak! You know nobody likes you... just a nobody know-nothing little GIRL.. Go home and be with your father... that's what mom said, you and your dad all alone at the house all the time... _She'd let them vacillate and try to rattle her as long as she could take it. This daily routine was like a training session - learn how to block out the sound and use that tension to your advantage. Learn how to look them dead in the eye and cut them back down to size - with a smirk, a deadly glare, a fist even.. When she'd had enough, all she had to do was stare - a mean stare that sent an icy shot through the chests of her aggressors. Every time they went away, tails between their legs. But they'd be back, for the rest of her life they'd be back. She was a girl without friends, but then, Kate was also a girl without peers. The times when she got lonely and her emotions threatened to revolt against her, all she had to do was think of Shawn and she would calm down. The tears would dry up and her heart would pump gold. Though she'd never tell him, he saved her during her school career. She played with her silver necklace and rolled over, closing her eyes.

_There were too many of them. She was stuck in the middle. Faces and faces and faces were sneering and pointing. She couldn't crawl away. Limbs were gelatinous, couldn't function. They wouldn't give her space. "You're nothing kid. You're the nothing girl," she looked around, trying to find an escape route. "I've said it before I'll say it again." "Nothing." "Nothing nothing nothing girl," a little boy chanted. All the faces were blurred, she didn't know where she was, who the people were. A woman, middle-aged, brown puffy hair came too close. Kate backed up only to have the crowd push her back. She couldn't face this woman, help, help, she needed help. She knew but couldn't recognize, _who is she? _"You're a joke! Being a wrestler, it's like being a circus freak! You don't want that do you? Why is wrestling so special? What is your point? What are you doing?" The woman laughed uncontrollably, a big, gaping, ugly hole in her face. Kate wanted to cry, crawl up and cry. The noise ceased. A blonde man walked through the crowd, he stood next to the woman. His face was crystal clear, everything else blurred. He put a hand on the woman's arm and nudged her gently aside. Shawn looked at Kate and came up to her. He knelt in front of her and motioned her to come closer. His lips - "come here Kate, come on," silent. Deep inhale, she walked into his arms. Warmth, safe, breaths. One arm clutching her closer, the other hand on the back of her head, patting and rubbing. The woman's face cleared up, Kate closed her eyes, _don't want to see that.._. The crowd started up again, quickly Shawn picked Kate up, hand still on her head and moved through them. She clung to him._

_**Randolph High School, November 1992**_

Kevin Morris and Colin Davis both wanted the same thing. The same leggy, pale thing that wore black Keds every day. Colin was your average jock - about 6'4", slightly muscular and quite skinny. He was tan with a sly smile and was the star pitcher on the baseball team. His superstar status at Randolph High School had rendered Colin something of a dunce - he could easily rely on his looks and sly charm to get away with murder in classes, the halls, with fellow female students... Kevin on the other hand was about 5'10", had the beginnings of a spare tire around the waste, crew cut blond hair, a sweet smile and killer blue eyes. He was the star of the golf team with a usual score of about five under par. Kevin was not a stellar student either, however he possessed great test-taking skills which saved his bacon. Within him was also a quick-draw wit, a depth of knowledge about music not to be challenged, and the focus/drive of a vampire on a blood hunt. They both stood outside the entrance of the high school, waiting for the object of their affection to walk by. Kevin looked over at Colin, murder in his eyes. _Big dumbass jock, she'll see right through your shit buddy, don't even worry about it. _He knew that Colin wanted to be with her too, how could he not. _How could anyone not want to be with Kate Black. _A big toothy grin came over him just thinking her name. _She's so beautiful, smart, geez she's so fuckin' funny. I've never seen anything like her… I want to be with her so bad, God, I _need_ to be with her._

Colin Davis didn't even see Kevin standing two feet to his left. But Colin Davis never really saw much of anything he didn't wish to see. He was a truly oblivious creature who could only focus on what he wanted. A ball in the strike zone, his reflection in the mirror, an icy can of Bud or the slim copper-haired girl about to pass him by.

Kate Black's mind was where it usually was, in a wrestling ring. _WWF Superstars_ would be on that night, and her mind batted around the possibilities of the card. _This whole Papa Shango thing is so boring. And friggin' Warrior, what the fuck is going on with his promos?? I mean, they're hilarious, but that's not good when you're trying to be serious... I hope Sherri stays in the picture, she's a friggin' gem. _She lit a cigarette and started toward her car, but dropped her Stephen King novel. She knelt to get it when Kevin Morris magically appeared in front of her, beating her to the book. She looked up at him,

"Hi." Was all he could get out. Reason being, he saw her face which caused his vocal cords to quit working. She grabbed her book and put on her Ray-Ban shades.

"Hey Morris." She stood up. Colin came from behind and pushed on her ass with the bottom of his sneaker. She knew it was him, she didn't even have to turn around. _What other fathead would think kicking on my rear is cute?_ _A guy that doesn't return your phone calls and makes out with big-nose Traci Daniels all over the halls is not a guy worth paying attention to_. _Plus that hair, nice bleach job doofus. _Kevin stood as well, ready for action - _that cocky douche.. messing with Kate.._ _Hopefully someday, my Kate..._

"Hey man," Kevin started angrily but Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"C'mon Morris, let's get the hell out of here." She kept a firm grip and walked him to her car. She stole a glance at him. Morris was in her English class, he had a smart mouth and a great smile. _Nice__ combination.._. Kevin on the other hand, was not thinking at all, aside from _touching me, she's touching me. Wow, _she's _touching _me!_ Ha, fuckin' Colin Davis. I win._

Her old powder blue Camaro was at the back of the lot. When they got there she threw her books in the back seat, pulled her sunglasses back and cocked her head. She was staring right at him, Kevin felt as though he was going to melt into the pavement he was so giddy. He couldn't get the huge grin unstuck from his face. _What's _he_ smilin' about?_ She resumed fumbling for her keys.

"Would you like a _ride_?" She asked. _Okay Kevin, be cool, you're only in love with her._

"Wanna marry me?" _Great job ace. _He felt relieved though when she replaced her sunglasses over her eyes and laughed-

"Just get in the car K-Mo." He did hurriedly. She turned on the cassette player and Velvet Underground's _Ride Into the Sun_ came on. _If only… _Kevin thought.


	8. Eight

Hey guys-

Hope you like the chapter, another one will be coming soon. I haven't forgotten about Shawn, and neither has she… Keep that in mind.

_**At Fatty's, local restaurant, 4:34 PM later that day**_

Carnations bloomed beneath her cheeks, tides broke over her eyelids, symphonies flowed out in each of her breaths. Kevin Morris' eyes read her like poetry. She chewed on a couple of salty fries and sipped her Coke. He hadn't touched his Fatty Burger. Usually he ordered three and could go for more, but with Kate before him his eyes were definitely bigger than his stomach. He imagined riding down the highway with her. She was dressed in blue jeans and high heels, her feet were up on the dashboard and head thrown back in the breeze. They'd sing along with Mick Jagger on the radio and laugh. She'd lean over and wrap her arms around him, she'd kiss his cheek... Then nibble his earlobe. They'd probably have to make a stop... He thought of the perfect curve of her hips and how it made him feel as though he were in the presence of some Greek goddess. Hecate, Hera, Aphrodite… _Kate Black. _He finally was able to drink down some soda, and play with his burger as she noshed away freely.

_Geez, _she finished her fries, _if he stares at me any harder his eyes are gonna pop straight out and roll right off this table. _"You got say something to me?" That brought him out of his trance quick.

"Yeah. Just haven't come up with anything good yet." She looked up abruptly. She was poised for him to give her some crappy run of the mill horny guy line and had been ready to "parry" his "thrust" so to speak. But he defied her, he didn't try to be smooth or cool. She liked him from that moment on.

"Well at least you're honest Morris." He smiled a bit, a sarcastic look splaying out over his face.

"You know my name is Kevin right?" He liked playing this with her - waiting to hear her verbal volley, preparing to answer, amusing and surprising her. She grinned wryly.

"Yeah, I know **Morris**. So what's that haircut you got goin' on?" He took the first bite into his now lukewarm burger, but at her words almost spit it all out. He looked up at her with a mock hurt face-blond brows furrowed.

"My hair? What's wrong with my hair?" She reached over and scratched his scalp. His crotch sprang to attention.

"Well the color's nice," (a sandy white blond), "It's real soft too." Kate sat back down on her stool. "But it's _way_ too short. You really should grow it out." She left the table and walked over to the soda machine to refill her cup. _Mental note: never cut hair again. _Kevin thought as he finished his burger and looked around. There was a family in the corner in a red vinyl booth, three kids, _I'd only want two kids. A boy and a girl. Wonder what we might name them… _Fatty Burger looked as though it had walked right out of the fifties and plopped itself down in 1992, San Antonio. Aluminum accents; red, black and blue vinyl seats and waitresses on roller skates with pigtails and Bazooka gum. Kitschy but cheap, it was a favorite among the teenagers of Randolph Air Force Base.

As Kate walked back, Jimi Hendrix's "Fire" came on. She had to chuckle - it was plain that Morris wanted nothing more than to stand next to _her _fire. She looked closer. Straight nose, plump cheeks, kind blue eyes that told her he already was in love with her. _Yeah, no escapin' for me. He really likes the old Katester. He's got it bad. _She sat again, neither spoke. He did not have broad shoulders or an athlete's body. But even with the physique of a teddy bear, his reputation of greatness on the golf team preceded him. Before him, nothing close to his caliber of play had been seen, and after him, it would never be seen again. Kevin Morris had more concentration and poise wrapped up inside him than a group of Buddhist monks in prayer. When he wanted something he got it, the teal in him was easy enough for Kate to read. He was an unassuming, charming character - he never acted as though the world was at his fingertips. But she could tell from the start that if he wanted it that way, there would be no way out of it.

"So what's your story Morris? You haven't got an accent, what's the deal there?" His eyes flickered, it told her a lot. _Ah, I don't blame you. I don't like talking about myself either._

"Well," he started slow, plotting out each phrase, "Well, I dunno. I uh, I don't have any siblings, parents are together - Yvette and Hank. Real nutjobs they are sometimes. Mom likes faberge eggs and those Precious Moments figurines. It's embarrassing, they're in a cabinet right in the front room - they see everyone that comes in and out," he laughed weakly, she joined him with a hearty, reassuring giggle. _You're doin' fine Morris, keep it comin'. _"My dad is pretty M.I.A., either at the bait shop in town or in the garage watching some game. But I don't mind, he likes to hassle me too much for me to miss him...." His wheels almost came off the track, but he recovered, "We're originally from Chicago, but dad's job brought us here a couple years back. Lucky for you." He smiled wryly.

"Oh yeah, I feel truly blessed." She said with faux solemnity, hand over heart. He didn't say more, his heart was pumping too hard - working itself into a lather. It was a deep rich scarlet now, the color of red velvet cake. Kevin Morris' heart was true; he wasn't a man capable of unfaithfulness or deceit. He had a clear conscious and ambition. Kate thought to herself, _I do feel lucky._

Their waitress rolled over and dropped off the check, which Kevin dutifully and without hesitation took care of, despite Kate's many protests. On the way back to the car, she was still complaining, "I don't need you to pay for me you know. I can take care of-" Kevin stopped and cocked his head.

"You know, you could just say 'thanks.'" He shrugged his shoulders and hopped into the car. She didn't budge a moment, no one talked to her like that. Except for Kevin Morris, _I guess.._

She turned the key in the ignition and the car spluttered to life. Usually she didn't ask anyone back to her house, she didn't like inviting anyone into her personal space. But with him, it was a no-brainer.

"Hey Morris?"

"Yeah?" He took her sunglasses off the dash and put them on, a rakish look on his face. She rolled her eyes and continued as she zipped out of the parking lot.

"Wanna come over and watch wrestling with me tonight? We could order a pizza too, or something... But I want extra cheese and that's it. I don't like a lot of toppings on my pizza, if you want that you'll have to..." He had a rod of steel between his legs. _She likes _WRESTLING_?! Fuck I hit the JACKPOT! Fuckin' hot as hell - nice rack, the LEGS and those eyes, God I want those eyes. That's weird... I want her to hug me, I want her to tell me what she dreams about at night, I want to know what kind of peanut butter she likes… please love me too Kate, please love me._

"Uh, sure, yeah. I'll watch with you. But I'm getting sausage on my half, and you're just gonna have to live with that girl." She refused to respond, and popped in a cassette. Loud string music began to blare - it was the theme song of Mr. Perfect Curt Hennig. She waved her fingers over the steering wheels as though conducting her orchestra. Though pleasantly flabbergasted, Kevin managed to ask -

"Hey you ever heard of Rage Against the Machine?" She didn't answer, too caught up in the music, "They're pretty good, I think they're gonna be real big."

"Nah, never heard of them. Betcha three bucks they're one-hit wonders." They drove down the road, toward home.


	9. Nine

Hey guys-hope you enjoy this chapter! Please please send me reviews! I want to know if this stuff is good or bad!

Thanks!

_**The Black living room, Spring 1993**_

"Hold on Katie! I'm lookin' for the camera!" Dan Black bellowed from his bedroom, amid ominous clatters and thumps. Kate Black stood in her bathroom in a black prom dress - a halter neck with a flowing knee length skirt; more pissed off now than she had ever been in her entire life. Kevin had shown up fifteen minutes early, leaving her nowhere near enough time to get ready. However, it was just enough time for her father to give him the third degree and then some about his expectations of treatment for his beloved daughter. To capitalize his point and scare the pants off her prom date, Dan Black had fished out his old hunting knife from the bureau drawer and made a quick promise -

"Kid, you fuck with my girl and they'll never, _ever_ find your body parts. You got me?" He asked with a final flick of the blade. Fighting every urge in his body, Kevin Morris did _not_ pee his pants right then and there. Nor did he jump through the window, onto the front lawn and run away down the street as fast as he could. He stood his ground and nodded, his now shaggy hair flapping about him.

"Yes sir, I understand." Kevin had gotten Kate to go with him to prom after much begging and bribery, and nothing was going to stop him from taking her. Death be damned.

Kate finished her look for the night - gold eyeshadow, coppery hair long and curled, some of it swooped back and contained with a pearl hairpin. _Can't _believe_ I'm missing that special edition of "Superstars" for this. Stupid ass dance. Stupid ass dress. Damn Morris, if he hadn't promised to take me to a Raw show… These heels are gonna **kill** me…_She walked out of the bathroom after one last look in the mirror and into the living room. Once the vision of teenage perfection entered the room, Kevin Morris got a lump in his throat. He felt as though he was looking upon his future bride walking toward him - beautiful, graceful, scowling. Her temperament didn't bother him though. By now he was used to her moods, even learned to enjoy them from time to time. Besides, he'd gotten what he wanted. He'd show her a good time, whether she liked it or not.

Black stilettos, a string of pearls about her neck and scarlet lipstick making her lips pouty and deep - no man or lesbian in her path would be able to resist. When she saw Kevin all trussed up with his trademark, gasoline-powered grin, she had to stop a moment and take it in. His heart had the gait of a pack of Clydesdales, his cheeks were freshly tinged pink and his eyes were shining like the lights of a football stadium. Even she, whose heart and affections were hard to win over, had to admit he was adorable… and perhaps even handsome. As she walked toward him he kept staring, his jaw resting on the carpet. After a few moments he fumbled with the corsage box in his hands. Out of courtesy she tried to keep it together and not burst into peals of laughter. Finally he retrieved the white orchid from inside, _t__hat damn Morris. I can't believe he remembered that orchids are my favorite… _Kate smirked as he put it around her wrist.

"Nervous much, Morris?" He looked down at her and squinted the stink eye.

"Let's just take the picture and get out of here before you have to call the police to come to the scene of the crime."

"Dad been harsh on ya there sport?" She slapped his shoulder playfully. Try as he might to hide his amusement, he had to chuckle. Mr. Black entered with camera finally in hand, Kevin stood next to Kate and put his hand around hers softly. He surveyed her closely and with much satisfaction as he saw her jolt at his touch. _Yeah Kev, you're one lucky bastard. _The flashbulb flashed and before he knew it they were in his Chevy, on the way to the Randhurst Pavilion, to the prom.

"You look really nice you know." He tried for suave. She fiddled with her tree necklace, still hanging about her neck with the pearls.

"Ya think so Morris? Do I get that K.M. seal of approval?" He rolled his eyes bemusedly and got into the left turn lane.

"Kate Black, I think," knowing he was about to get romantic, she cut him off.

"I think you should watch the road Morris. Butter me up later when you need gas money."

_**At the dance**_

When the third to last song hit, Kevin was finally able to drag Kate out onto the dance floor from her stubborn perch at their table.

"C'mon Kate! I didn't pay a hundred bones to rent this tux just so I could sit on my ass in it. Besides! I'm giving you the thirty bucks I promised." He pulled her up and started walking.

"Forty! You said forty." She shlumped behind him, dragging her stilettos. She knew she was losing this battle. "Did I _mention_ that I don't dance? That I have two left feet? That I don't _want _to?" He chose not to answer and kept walking until he found a primo spot on the floor. Kevin turned and put his hands on her hips.

"You're dancing with me." Her eyes widened as he started swaying. _I don't dance either but Colin Davis is standing over there and I want him to see this. _His thoughts went to her body - _And,_ _God I need to touch you Kate… _

Resigned to defeat, Kate clasped her hands around his neck and began to move with him. The song was fast and jaunty, but she and Morris kept at a safe snail's pace - neither wanted bruised feet. She had never seen Morris in a romantic light, although at one point in their friendship she had tried. She wanted so badly to fall in love with him - he was the perfect man. He was what she should want. Stable, attractive, highly intelligent, hilarious, unequivocally caring and understanding toward her every mood and need. She could kick him in the crotch without warrant and he would forgive her within the hour but more importantly, forget even quicker. Morris always put up with her tempestuous nature - the many rants of why she "should be world champion one day but probably won't be because of the sexist pigs in the business"; her temper and despair over her father's more on than off alcoholism, and tenuous heart condition. He loved her with every fiber and morsel of his being - in his undying kindness toward her and generosity - driving three hours to take her to a wrestling show. Kevin spoke to her gently when she needed it most, and could crank out the funny if she needed a good laugh.

The wedding cake and playset for the kids he wanted with her were on the tip of his brain, like he was projecting this images out onto her. It was crystal clear that every moment they spent together he was thinking about how to propose to her, if she'd want a saltbox house, and the way her hair curled slightly on humid days. All of this goodness and love Kevin Morris carried around inside him and exuded without restraint made Kate Black feel that she was criminal of the century. She cared deeply for her Morris, she would gladly lay down on the railroad tracks seconds before the arrival of the Union Pacific train if he needed her to. When anyone insulted him as they walked past in the hallways of RHS, she made sure to go under the hood of their car and remove their butterfly valve or cut some wires during lunch. In her eighteen years, she had not cared more for any single person save perhaps her father and Jose; and had never had a better friend. The digits of his phone number always came to mind first if she wanted to leave a party and needed a ride, or if she wanted to vent, or shoot the shit about wrestling. But in all the time she tried to convince herself to fall for him, the pit of her chest had that sucking feeling of resistance. The blue eyes and silky blond hair of Shawn Michaels always followed.

She moved closer to Morris now, her head resting on his shoulder. The scent of his skin was masculine and lulling. She held tighter to him as a wave of comfort came over her. He had a way of relaxing her. Kevin's fingers softly ran around her shoulder blades, his breathing was warm on her skin, and his heart beat slow and steady. As they danced longer, his grasp of her got slowly tighter, she could feel the erection pressing from beneath his pants. She knew what he wanted, but she trusted him. She did love him, though platonically, and his love for her was without doubt. Without warning Morris began kissing her neck and shoulders, slowly and with such care it was as though he was worshipping at her altar. She wanted to have the normalcy, the date, the dance, the afterwards. She wanted to enjoy the night like every other teenager in the room could. She wanted so badly. But Shawn's face echoed throughout her. With each kiss from Morris, Shawn would look at her - sending her insides through something closely resembling a Tilt-a-Whirl.

Her body reacted quickly to Kevin's ministrations despite this inner struggle-her nipples became hard, her breathing more urgent. For once she had no desire to stop him from going too far. Her own crotch felt as though it had a match light under it, though she now had the moisture to put it out. As though on a train coming into the station she knew that this night was leading to this moment of union between the two, that there was nowhere else it could go. For one night, she could let herself be loved. She wanted it now more than ever, sending her doubts down deep for the time being. She stopped and stared up at Kevin, and banished Shawn from her mind.

"Morris?" He played with her necklace.

"Yeah?" She knew she was making the right decision. If it had to be anyone, she wanted it to be him - someone she trusted.

"Let's go somewhere." He had to hold back from creaming his pants. _Play stupid, let her say it. Assume nothing Kev-man. Don't fuck this up._

"Where, uh, where do you want to go?" She wrapped her fingers around his silver tie and pulled him closer.

"I want you to make love to me."


	10. Ten

Hey guys-

Sorry for the delay and thank you shinigamiredrose for the review, I was so happy to read it.

I also want to say that I am considering discontinuing the story due to seeming lack of interest by the FF community. I sincerely value the reviews and feedback I've received thus far, but the amount of feedback is quite low-limited to only a few people. So please, please, review my story. I try to make the story as compelling as I can for your enjoyment, so please let me know if I'm doing so. Okay, enough chatter, let's get to the good stuff!

**_A few exits down the highway…_**

He was walking so fast, Kevin Morris felt like he was about to redeem a winning million-dollar lotto ticket. One thing was certain, Kevin most definitely thought he hit the jackpot. Time was not moving fast enough for him. When they were in the car, he wanted to be at the hotel. When they arrived fifteen minutes later, he wanted to be up in the room… _our room_. All this time Morris was rushing to be alone and undressed with Kate, she was still running her decision over in her mind.

_Look at him. He's so jazzed he's probably not gonna last too long… If he makes it… Meh, I won't hold it against him…_… _He really loves me, I know he wants me too. There was no questioning that bulge at the dance…… He'll be gentle and understanding and careful with me… I trust him... I'm glad he's my first. I want him to be..._

Kevin stood at the front desk getting the room keys, crossing the T's and dotting the I's while Kate tried to talk herself out onto the virginal ledge. She played with the strap of her black stiletto as she sat on a bench nearby. It was true that Morris was the logical choice for this occasion. She had mulled over all the logistics backwards, frontwards, inside and out of it. Her mind reasoned and planned, but there was a nagging in her blood, blocking thought. The images she had clung to from age eleven onward were more vivid than ever before. Whenever she thought of her first time, it was vases of white and red orchids and Egyptian cotton sheets. The weathered hands of a particular WWF superstar would be there to her hand and bring her lustfully into womanhood.

It was Shawn she always envisioned kissing her glistening forehead after a night's holding, thrashing, tensing and release. Her fantasies period were spent in the newly tattooed arms of Shawn Michaels. She'd push his hair back from his face, run her fingers over his chest hair down to his belly button, give him a few spanks for good measure…

_He put a finger over her lips, "shhhh…" Shawn's fingers pushed back strands of hair from her face, thumbs moved over her cheeks in circles. Down over her jaw, "look at me." She didn't want to look up yet, it was too good, it was only a dream, she didn't want it to fall apart… They were in bed, on their sides looking at each other. He reached a hand out and rested it on the curve of her hips…. Shawn was on top of her, naked. "I'm here Katie, I'll always be…" She reached up to touch his lips, _and he was gone.

She shook away the thoughts, the time was no longer some arbitrary date in the future, it was now. And the man entrusted with her pleasure was walking toward her, not in her fantasies. _I know I can trust Morris with myself, my body. Not every girl can say that about their first. At least I can say we care for each other. At least… At least……_

Fear had also been a deciding factor in choosing Kevin. When she did break into the business, a date growing nearer and nearer in her mind, she was afraid that some of the boys might try some things with her, maybe all at once… Jose had told her a lot of the horror stories about girls in the business-harassed, molested, beaten, raped. Sometimes as initiation, then paying dues, then part of the requirements for getting a paycheck. Though she didn't think she would be able to stop it when that did happen to her, Kate just didn't want her first time to be that way. She wanted at least one good memory of intimacy. Special and loving. Consensual too.

_He's always been so sweet to me. God fucking damnit why can't it be you Morris?! Why can't we be in love...?_

They stepped into the elevator, Kevin firmly clasping her hand. His expression was that of a child on Christmas morning. Kate hoped that he didn't feel the tremble in her hands, and the other man in her heart.

Before the doors closed in front of them, Shawn walked in. Kate leaned back against the paneling, eyes wide and jaw down at her kneecaps. He squinted with disbelief, betrayal. "Shaw-"

Kevin looked at her, "What? What's a 'Shaw'?"

"Uh, uh, just," Shawn stood in the corner across from her, _well aren't you going to tell him?_ He crossed his arms defensively.

"Are you okay?" Morris clasped her hand firmly, his eyes clouded up with concern. Shawn's voice permeated inside her, _Katie... love.. we...... love... I love... together...... force.... unstoppable..._

"No, yeah, yeah I'm good." Katie, Shawn's hand extended out to her. She closed her eyes. "Just, a little nervous I guess." Two sets of blue eyes probed her, too deeply - her emotions threatened to revolt. Kate opened her eyes, Shawn was still there. His arms were at his sides, his breath was heavy. The urge to reach out was getting stronger, she couldn't fight...

Kevin stole her attention back - "Well I hope you aren't soon..." Her heart was beating a scared bottle green. She was afraid it would hurt, that he'd change and maybe get rough with her. Worst case scenarios began creeping up. He did not expect an answer. Kevin beamed like a crystal in the sunlight. He grasped her hand a little tighter. She felt a surge of confidence - Morris' warm body brought back the memories of his soothing smile and the reasons why she chose him. Kate tilted her head to the side and laid it on his shoulder. He was safe. He kissed her hand and the elevator doors opened. Shawn was trying to get her attention, mouth moving with no sound, arms waving.

"Floor 22. Nice view I bet." Kevin tried for a little humor and normalcy. Kate would have none of it. The couple walked forward, Kate stared in Shawn's eyes for a long moment, then kept on decisively with the man by her side.

"I should be enough." Kevin couldn't disagree, _yeah Katie, you're all I'll need. _

Shawn disappeared from her mind.

**_A few minutes later_**

When they entered Room 322, neither person turned on any light. Kevin walked across the room and pulled back the heavy, olive green drapes from the window. Only the head and tail lights of passing cars on the highway intermittently lit up their room.

Kate stayed at the doorway and looked around the postage stamp sized room. Although she had never imagined what her surroundings might be at this crucial juncture, this room on the side of the expressway was not quite what she had in mind. She stepped out of painful heels onto the dark shag carpet. She scratched her scalp, the bobby pins and hair spray were irritating her skin. Kate glanced at the young man standing at the window, his face illuminated with each passing headlight. His face was wrinkled, he kept taking deep, soothing breaths. _He's scared too.. _This comforted her a tad.

She sat on the bed, which was surprisingly plump and cushy. Kate leaned back and rolled her shoulders, counting this new blessing. '_Cause who wants to have sex on a cement block? Not me, that's for damn, _the silence was cut - Morris pulled up the window. "I need some fresh air," he mumbled. He then scratched his cheek and started the fateful walk over, joining her on the bed. He couldn't look directly at her, the weight of the moment bearing too heavily on him. Kate took his fearful cue and began pulling down her nylons, taking the lead. Her fear was banned to the back burner. _L__et's get this show on the road Morris. _She heard a sharp breath from Morris and had to smile. Regardless of the situation, he was still the same old Morris - thoroughly attracted to her, and completely lacking subtlety. She then laid back on the bed and curled up on her side, facing him. He took off his black socks and loafers and cast them to the ground. Kevin slid up and curled up facing her.

"Hi." Her voice was smaller than he had ever heard before.

"Hi." He smiled, which was contagious to her. Kate reached out and held his hand, seeking comfort. He rolled onto his back and pulled her body onto him. Morris placed a hand on her shoulder, Kate closed her eyes. _I'm here with Kevin Morris… and that's okay._


	11. Eleven

Hey Guys,

Sorry for the long, long time in between posts-I've been battling a wretched case of writer's block. Hopefully I'm back on track. Thanks so much for the encouragement and for hanging on, I really appreciate it.

Okay, hope you enjoy!

_**Holiday Inn - Riverwalk, San Antonio, Texas - 1993**_

Shawn looked out the window of his hotel room, the city was lit up like a 75-year old's birthday cake. The sun had gone down several hours ago. It had been a long road trip from Raw on the eastern seaboard down to Texas. He hadn't been home in so long, but now that he was the feeling wasn't the same. It could've as easily been Myrtle Beach or Baltimore. All the towns and places ran together after traveling so long, and it upset Shawn that he felt like a foreigner in his own hometown.

He slid off his ratty jeans and ran his fingers underneath and around the elastic of his K-Mart brand boxer briefs. The material was so coarse at times, scratching at his crotch. He tried to pull on his underwear any which way he could to relieve the itch, but the usual itching persisted. _One of these days, I'm gonna have Calvin Klein, Armani… expensive underwear. The beatings my body takes my balls deserve luxury. _Shawn's body gyrated in discomfort and his face squnched up like a wrinkled old biddy trying to force down lemon juice. _Ah, fuck it. _He dropped trow, his junk fully exposed. He stayed at the window, keeping watch over the night. The only light from his room was the TV-a re-run of _Beverly Hills, 90210. _Jennie Garth was pouting onscreen, Shawn briefly looked over at her.

_God, wish there were some hotter chicks in the WWF. Luna Vachon? Bull Nakano? Come on! Well… there is Sherri. She may be a little older but, she's got some spark in that old leather… _ Trying to occupy his mind with the lack of suitable locker room ladies wasn't working. Shawn was restless. He put his hands on the window ledge. He hadn't spoken to Theresa in days, he felt guilty for not being the dutiful husband he should be. What was worse to him was that deep inside, he really didn't care. His marriage was thrust upon him so early, Shawn felt like his personal life was already over. He felt tethered down. _Can't go no place, can't see anyone, can't fly anymore. _Though he had no one to blame but himself, he resented his young wife for it.

It made it easy in the ring though. With so much pent up aggression, Shawn had plenty to express in his matches. His explosive temper fused with lightning quickness made it easy and invigorating to be dominant and so confident. This persona entrenched itself more and more in Shawn. Each time he let it lash out, it was like proving wrong each and every insecurity clawing and nagging inside. And it shut them up too, for a little while. Shawn felt like a king in the ring, he knew he could be the greatest of all time. If he kept moving, kept prodding Vince he could be the man, the world champion one day. He could even be a Hall of Famer.

But out of the ring, Shawn could hold onto none of his faux strength. His subconscious whispered, gnawed at him. _Y__ou aren't gonna make it. You're just a kid. A kid with a dream. You're not there, never will be.... You're no Ric Flair. You're gonna be washed up in no time...._

"Shut up." Shawn said out loud. He thought he could beat it back. _You know I'm right. You're a wreck. You're not even there yet and you can barely hold it together. Look at your life. You're a mid-carder. You're an IC champ okay, but a world champ? They'll never give it to you. How can they? How can they trust you with that responsibility? We know you're _so good_ with responsibility, aren'tcha Shawn?_

"SHUT UP." His voice was harsh, like the blade of a knife grinding against a block of ice. _You could _never_ carry that belt. You're not strong enough… You haven't got what it _takes.._._

Shawn looked at the bedside table. Three prescription bottles looked back innocently. _Go ahead, _Shawn reached out a hand, _take some. Won't make a difference. You're still the same worthless dumbshit that couldn't even finish freshman year a'college. You're still… not good enough._

Shawn took a step toward his escape hatch, his bottles. He sat on the bed, staring covetously. _Ya know, if I had a gun, I'd just get it done, ya know. Just get it done..._ He reached out to grab, but two blue eyes flashed before him. His hand dropped. They looked him in the eye as clear as day, just a pair of eyes, a blurry face he could not place. But the eyes, he recognized them from somewhere. His breathing calmed, his mind quieted down, the pools of blue faded. He couldn't see them but the eyes stayed, languishing in his mind's eye. Beautiful. Nagging at him with traces of familiarity. But most powerful was that they were like a slow wave of water - cradling him, taking him away from the crashing and raging currents of moments ago. Shawn scratched his crotch, extremities jangling as a result. He walked over to the TV and turned it off, _no more noise tonight. _Usually he always needed some background buzz, anything to stay away from the jarring quiet. Quiet led to thoughts, feelings. Things Shawn had no desire to deal with. But tonight the blue eyes zapped him, made him curious - _can I be quiet? I wonder what it's like. _And they slowed him down. The blue eyes made Shawn comfortable in his own skin, if only for a short while.

He sat back on his bed with his hands folded together. He still looked out the window, waiting.


	12. Twelve

Hey guys-

Again, I'm very sorry for the inordinately long wait, I won't give excuses. I just hope you enjoy this next installment. I swear there's more to come.

Thanks and love,  
JM

_**July 1993, San Antonio, Texas**_

"Kate, it's me, it's Kevin. Hey, so, I just wanted to say 'hi' and ya know, I just wanted to say 'hi' I guess. Um, I don't know, just uh, call me if, if ya want. Okay, well, good, good bye." The tape clicked to a stop after the message ended, and Kate pushed the rewind button. Her insides contracted with guilt. And to think, two minutes ago when she walked through the door on top of a cloud.

_**Two minutes ago**_

Kate slammed the door of her car and walked toward the front door. _YES! Oh my god it's _REALLY HAPPENING!_ I'm REALLY going to wrestle! Holy SHIT I can't believe that we just made a tape! A real tape! God, I don't even care where I go, I just want to get OUT of here and do it! YES!! _She walked into the house and into the kitchen, the message light on the answering machine flashed at her.

_**Two minutes later**_

Kate put her books down on the white tile countertop and opened the fridge, reaching for the milk gallon. She closed the door and stared at the machine, now dormant as she took a long slurp of milk. It sat there, innocently, as if it had done nothing wrong. As if it hadn't let Morris waltz right into her mind and hold her captive with his plaintive, wounded voice. She hadn't spoken to him ever since the week of their night together, she couldn't bear to. Afterwards, her body had that new feeling, not quite broken in but _rearranged_. She had rolled over and fallen asleep that night, grateful. She basked in this newness that night, curling up under the covers with her new woman's body. But she couldn't look at Morris- his lazy, satisfied smile was too much. He was so happy, she could feel the hope and expectation emanating from him. When he had finished earlier, she had seen _relationship_ glazing over his eyes. With every exhale, the breaths murmured _love._ Kate felt as though she had taken something from him, led him into a situation under false pretenses with full intention of disposing of him afterward.

She left her books, walking toward the bathroom for a quick pee. She tried to go over her moves from her try-out tape, but her guilt didn't let her off so easily. Flashes of Morris taking her clothes off, smiling, kissing her softly. She zipped up and went back to the kitchen to make herself a bologne sandwich. Once she got there she started to cry.

Kevin Morris's handheld phone lay next to his head, on his pillow, waiting to ring. Lately Kevin had been unable to form thoughts, speak, move more than was absolutely necessary. He had lost about fifteen pounds since that night. While he was never a user of drugs, he imagined what he felt was something akin to extraordinarily painful withdrawals from the most addictive drug on the planet. His mind was a 24 marathon of re-runs showcasing his intimate night with Kate Black. Kevin could recall moment by moment the entire night-from the lead-up to the aftermath. Every day over and over he relieved it all, as he would for many years to come. Night was the hardest time-tears were easier to succumb to and Kate was easier to visualize. A few times Kevin puckered his lips and felt her teeth nip at him, and her lips suck on his. Kevin Morris had been broken in too.

_**Later that night**_

Jose snorted as he woke, the telephone blaring to his right.

"Hello?" Jose squeaked, sleep still coating his vocal cords.

"This Jose Lothario?" A thick, professional voice asked. Jose wiped at his eyes.

"Yeah." There was silence for a moment, giving Jose enough time to put on his glasses and cough loudly.

'Uh, well, this is Greg Gagne." Jose rolled his eyes and put his glasses back on his bedside table. _Greg Gagne. What a loada crap. Wakin' me up so damn early for dis? Greg Gagne. Ha!_ Jose laid back in bed, ready to hang up when, "Mr. Lothario? I'd like to speak with you about a tape you sent?" Jose's brow furrowed.

"The tape?"

"Yes, the tape."

"You watched it?" Jose's pitch got squeakier with the excitement beginning inside him.

"Yes I did."

"You did. Well, what did you think?" Jose's glasses were back on. He grabbed the phone's cradle and started toward the kitchen. He'd need a new pot of coffee for this.

"Well Mr. Lothario that's what I'd like to talk to you about. You see, we're very excited…" Jose pumped his fist with phone in hand-_GodDAMNit she DID IT!_


	13. Thirteen

The office of Cowboy Bill Watts, August 1993

_**The office of Cowboy Bill Watts, August 1993**_

"You know you a girl right?" He looked at her over his desk.

"Yeah. So?" _Be cool kid be cool. _Jose's voice kept her focused and confident. She was going to get this job. She was going to make it.

"So! So? Don't you sass me girl, if'n you want a job you gon keep your yap shut." He crossed his arms and put his cowboy boot feet on the desktop. "Now I want you to know this. Know it from right off. As long as you in this business, you ain't gon' be nothin'. You can take that with ya-you ain't gon' be anythin'. You may be a manager or some ring rat, but you _ain't_ gon' be a star. I see it in yer eyes, you think you gon' be somethin'. You think you got what it takes. Lookin' at yer tape, ya do have the talent. But havin' tits and good hair makes that talent invisible to all the people that matter in this business. You can count on that. Now the only reason I's talkin' to ya is cause a Jose," which he pronounced 'Josie", "Lothario. He dun a good thing by me givin' me that Michaels kid, so now I'm doin' good by him. That's the _only _reason yer here. Cause if it was just you, you wouldn'ta even made it to the door. Believe that." _And Jose told me Bill Watts was a man of few words…_ She sat quietly, letting him pontificate.

"But cause'a Jose (Josie), yer here, and we got tuh handle that. So little lady, you start tonight. You gon' walk out with Pretty Boy Jim Rogers and you gon' show off yer little body and that's what you gon' do. Then after the show, you gon' make sure the locker room's clean. You read me? Cause let me tell ya somethin', if I see a speck'a dust, yer ass is fired. I ain't playin' softball witcha, you gon' get broken in just like all the guys, got me?" She nodded. Flames were erupting from both of her ears, but Kate Black wasn't gonna let this overweight, balding, snaggletoothed piece of trash get her goat. His scraggly ass wasn't worth her aggravation. She smiled.

"Sounds good. I'll be there." She held a hand out, her eyes feigned grateful.

Bill Watts didn't know what to do with this. The reaction or the woman sitting across from him. He had tried his hardest sell to get her to buckle and walk out either in tears or ranting about women's lib. He pulled his feet down from the desk and sat up. His face squnched up, his mouth turned down, and his bravado melted away. Something he had never thought of doing before happened-he held out his hand to a female and shook.

"You got gear?" He took his hand back quickly, she had a firm grip.

"Yessir." Black halter, black slacks, black heels. And black boots, just in case.

"Okay. I don't need to tell ya to be here early, n' make a good impression right?"

"Right sir."

"Okay. You get yer check after. Go see Bettie, she'll cut it for ya."

"Got it." He sat uncomfortably, thinking she'd leave. But she sat, as though she was waiting him out for something, as if they were competing with one another. He sat forward and pointed toward the door.

"We're done here." She smiled and got up.

"Thanks for everything Mr. Watts. I really appreciate it." She said in her most chipper tone possible. He gave her the satisfaction of grimacing, _ya know, for being a woman and all, it was pre-tty easy bringin' this big strappin' man to his knees_. He jabbed his finger in the air toward the door.

_**The parking lot**_

__Kate skipped and strutted over to her car, chattering away to herself with her brimming excitement. "YES! I did it I SONOFABITCH I DID IT!! I cannot BELIEVE…" At first she had been pissed when the AWA thing fell through. Greg Gagne had basically sucked her dick off over how great he thought he was and all the great, potential angles he wanted to work with her… Vern Gagne apparently did not feel the same way his son did. Vern had called Jose the day after Greg did, vetoing the entire deal. Jose told her that Vern felt that she just needed more time, she was only eighteen and should "have more experience in the smaller territories." But she had listened through the door of Jose's office when he talked with Vern.

_**A week ago**_

"So what?!... I _know_ she's a girl but she's… Yes… Yes… But did you watch… Then you know that she's go-… Well she's better than the fat asses on _your_ bum roster!" Jose slammed the phone down on the receiver. Kate hung her head, a few seconds later she heard fists pounding down on wood. She had prepared herself for the rejection, though she felt like crying she knew she had to push ahead. Kate walked away and up toward the practice ring. She sat on the top turnbuckle. _I'll just show him that's all. I'll make him regret it._

_**Back in the parking lot**_

Kate sat in the driver's seat and turned the radio on – Don Henley's "Boys of Summer." She lit a cigarette, Marlboro Light. _Out on the road today I saw a dead head sticker on a Cadillac, a voice inside my head said don't look back, you can never look back. I thought I knew what love was, what did I know…_ Shawn came into her head, he smiled. Not that smug grin he had when he cut promos or that cocky smirk when he would throw Sherri down. It was the genuine smile he gave when he first showed Jose his moonsault off the top rope. Excitement, pride, happiness. He looked like a little boy who made the biggest sandcastle on the beach. She butted out her cigarette and he was still smiling at her. Different from the way he was on Raw. He didn't look the same. He looked just as good as he ever did, but he was blue now. A mottled, depressing blue when he had once been red and pink with excitement. It made her sad. She lit up again and sat back in her seat. She put her feet up on the dash and inhaled. Tonight was her first night on the road, in the business. _It's been so long… I'm doing it. This night is all those days I've worked my ass off. This is it…_


End file.
